What Little Bit of Happiness You Could Find
by The Silent Mistress
Summary: PMD2: She didn't trust him and he didn't trust her either. But they both needed each other in order to rid the world of darkness, but without trust they'er mission will fail. Not to mention get each other killed. Grovyle X hero. Origin fic
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.

Note: This chapter has been edited slightly.

* * *

For years, I've been nearly avoiding death, but it seems like it has finally caught up to me. Far out in front of me, a huge, ugly, purple monster was running towards me, while behind me was a steep drop into a time frozen river with sharp rocks. No way to escape, with miles of steep, un-climbable, rock walls on both sides of me. My items bag was out of anything useful like a petrify orb or even an escape orb, and my gun was out of bullets.

Whether it would be somehow surviving giant boulders being thrown at us by a muscular, multi arm monster. Or narrowly dodging the flame throwers, of a pack of fire breathing dogs. We were able to overcome it, and make it out alive, somehow, some way. However, now we'er going to be kill by some brain dead beast, this is pathetic! The worse part is that I never got to see the sunshine! Or fine some place I could call home, and with that in mind this journey feels like a waste of time. How hopelessly depressing is that.

My partner Tabitha, continue her barks and growls. I knew that she wants to try to fight this thing off, but that would only end with her being beaten to death. Something that I don't want to ever happen. So I would have to choose and my choice was obvious. But what I didn't know at the time, was how my choice would effect the rest of my life in such a positive way. Who knew a choice involving death could lead to a road of what little happiness this miserable world could give. Life's funny like that.

I pick up my partner, and cradle her in my arms. I ignore her startle yelps and barks of protest, as I jump off the cliff. Just in the nick of time, that stupid monster had just gotten to the edge to see us fall. He let loose a roar of anger; since he just lost his victims. Victim, I'm no one's victim. Especially not some stupid, brain dead monster's victim. I much rather get impale upon some sharp rocks then ever get kill by one of those things. I could feel myself getting a flash back, as I continue to fall to my death. Back to my old home, the day when I had the last argument with my father.

* * *

"You're not leaving here, Reilly. Don't go telling stuff like that to your grandmother, she might actually believe you. Now come on, dinner will be ready soon," he spoked lightly after his fit of laughter subsided. He thought I was kiddying but I wasn't.

"Dad, I'm serious! I am leaving this rat hole, and going out to find a better place to live," I spoked angrily and turned on my heels to face him. I tried to reason to him that I really meant it.

His light hearted demeanor slowly withered away, as realization came to him, "You're not serious, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I spoked calmly, with my arms crossed and my face emotionless.

His brows slanted downwards, as his eyes narrowed, "Are you crazy! No, no absolutely not! I forbid it!" his voice was strong and intimidating at the time. But I was not a child anymore, and I would not flee in fear of its wrath. I stood my ground.

"I'm leaving here whether you like it or not," I said as if it was final and to me it was.

"Do you even understand what the hell is out there! Vicious, damn monsters, that will kill you! Do you understand that?" he yelled, he made a good point but that wasn't going to change a thing. My mind was already made up.

"I'm not worried about that, I have my gun and Tabitha to protect me," I said in a huff.

"Tabitha is a dog, Reilly. She can't fight these things, look at what happen to her mother and father. They're dead now, thanks to these freaks! Do you want the same thing to happen to her! And your gun can't fight them all off, some of these bastards are bullet proof! What will you do then Reilly! What are you going to do if you run out of bullets? Get them from a 24 hour gun store? Oh yeah, there is no gun store out there! You stupid kid!" he tried to beat some reason into me, but I was to stubborn at the time.

"I'm still going," I said coldly.

"What is wrong with you! Do you want to die! Is that it!" he yelled furiously.

"No I don't, I really don't, but I don't want to live here either," I said without a single look at his face.

"What did we do? What did we do to you, that made you want to kill yourself! We did nothing, Reilly, nothing for this!"

"Its not you, its this place," I said, while as I stared at the floor.

"Bullshit, Reilly!"

"It may sound that way, but I don't want to live in a hole anymore! I don't want to live in a cold, dark, wet underground waiting until the day I die! I'm sick of it dad! I want to go above ground and find someplace better to live! That is why I'm leaving," I said, this time I stared at him in the eyes. Those angry, hurt, unforgettable eyes of his.

"Over my dead body, Reilly you are my responsibility! I won't let you go out and do something stupid! As long as you live under my roof, you will do as I say!" he yelled.

"I won't be under your cave roof any longer," he was so furious at me after that, that he slammed and locked my door. I haven't seen him since then, and I wonder how he is doing. I chuckle quietly to myself the most bitter chuckle in the world. Well maybe not the world.

* * *

Oh, the rocks seem to get closer; maybe it would have been smart to listen to my dad. No, if I had done that then I would just be waiting to die. We, what's left of the human race, simply curls up in a hole and waits to die. Either by starvation, disease, or by them. My dad would have said no to that and be positive, but I know, that he knows, that is what he is truly waiting for. Was I wrong to try to fine someplace better? I truly believe that I was not better off there, and that was three years ago. Three long years and I still have not found a place to live, but who's counting anyway?

I close my eyes and began to wait, and wait, and wait. Was I dead yet?Should I wait 5 more minutes before checking? How would I even know if I was dead? I open my eyes to see that I was floating upward. Yeah, I'm dead, so now what? What do dead people do? I don't know.

Suddenly something shriek in pain, something that was above me. I look up just in time to see a green, bird monster flying high above the other monster. The muscular monster suddenly began to levitate in mid air. A blue light surrounds it, as it was thrust into the rock wall. After a few short moments of screams everything went silent. I guess the odd, green bird knocked it out cold or just killed it. I would've been happy if it was dead.

A huge blast of orange light broke the silence, and nearly hit the bird monster. I recognize that move, it was one of the few moves that I knew the name of, a hyper beam. The green monster came back with two rays of black light, which had brung the battle to an end. I'm glad that stupid monster is dead, good going green monster.

I look around, I notice that I was getting higher up, and that I was gong towards the cliffside. Why was I going over there? Shouldn't there be a bright light opening up in the sky, and angels playing harps, flying down to greet me?

Wait a minute, am I even dead in the first place? I mean, I didn't feel any pain at all. Obviously I never died before, so I wouldn't know what to expect. But I think, that I would feel some kind of pain. Even if it was for a short moment. And why am I surrounded by blue light, and not bright, white light? Blue light, like what the bird used as an attack. Oh bloody crap!

That bird thing was lifting me up with its power! I'm going to get kill by this thing! If I have to die, I don't want to die by being kill by a stupid, bloody bird! I shout, yell, and thrash about like a fish out of water were the only things I could do! How pathetic! I won't die, not this way at least! "Put me down, you stupid, bird thing!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Put you down? You do realize the flaw in your request?" said a voice that sounds like it belong to a woman, an old woman. This voice, it wasn't coming from the bird- who happens to be flying towards me-, instead it sounds like it came from the large crevice in the side of the cliff, "And the so called, 'bird thing', is not the one doing this. I however, am."

"And who are you?" I ask, as I was drift towards the large opening in the wall's face. There was a figure in the opening, but it was to far back in the shadows for me to see whether it was human or not. If I'm lucky, this thing will actually be a human. Yeah, a human that can bloody levitate people! I'm not going to find a human am I?

As we were getting closer to the cave, my partner starts to whimper a little. But soon she regains her bold nature, she barks and growls angrily. I quickly turn my head to look above me, after I heard a startled yelp. It was the flying monster, and he look hesitant in moving any closer to us.

It had wide black eyes, and its head reminds me of a kick ball. It had a yellow, hook beak, and red eyes on its chest- that stare at me! Its wings were white, with stripes of black and light red at the ends. It had two long red feathers growing out of its ball shape head, and two oddly shape feet. Feet that look like giant, pointed pills.

As I examine it, I notice something kind of funny. It appear absolutely horrified, as my partner continue her barks and show off her sharp teeth. The bird quickly went backwards. It was afraid of Tabitha! I couldn't help but laugh; this thing could throw Tabitha, god knows how far, with its mind. Yet its afraid of a dog, a dog that had no powers at all. This whole thing seem bloody hilarious to me.

I couldn't help, but giggle at the idea. Soon my giggles turn into long, loud fits of uncontrollable laughter. Wow, I haven't really laugh in who knows how long. A laugh that wasn't bitter. It felt refreshing, at least I was able to laugh before I die.

I could hear a long, irritated sigh from the mystery woman in the side of the cliff. I almost forgot about her or it, " Xatu, its just a regular dog! It is not one of those dark type brutes, sheesh!" said the mystery person, with obvious annoyance in her voice. Dark type, eh? This could be fun.

I smirk at the bird thing, Xatu, I guess its called. It seem to grow nervous under my mischievous gaze, "Tabitha use bite!" She leap out of my arms, only to land a painful bite on the stupid bird's leg. It scream, as it went all over the place in panic. It kick its feet in the air in a vain attempt to rip Tabitha off its leg. I wasn't actually thinking that she would lunge at him but she did.

Tabitha, Vs. Stupid Bird Xatu. I was a little nervous, even though Tabitha still hang in mid air thanks to the blue light. But at the same time, I found the thing's pain to be very amusing. I heard another sigh from behind me, this one was more annoy then the last. If there wasn't any danger for my partner at the time I would have smirk.

"Xatu, stop fooling around and get over here!" she call out, with building irritation that was evident in her voice.

Also my feet had made there way to the ground of the cave sometime ago, but I never notice it before due to my partner's attack on the stupid bird. I glance behind me at Miss Unknown here, but I could only make out her eyes. They weren't at all amuse, "B-but its trying to kill me Kadabra, please help me! I beg of you!" the monster cry. Kadabra? Oh no! I quickly turn on my heels and glare at the figure in the shadows.

It step out of the shadows which reveal that she was indeed a monster. Oh, lucky, bloody day! It was an ugly yellowish and brown thing, with a huge, thick tail. It had a pair of sharp claws that held shiny, polish spoons in each of them, and a mustache. I like Xatu's appearance a lot better. It return my glare, with a glare of its own from those evil eyes, "We did in fact save your hides, remember that," it said to me. Save our hides? Save our hides? That's funny, even though it was, well true. I don't care! Shut up!

Its evil eyes began to glow that blue light and soon my partner and the dumb bird thing was right beside me. Tabitha was still had a hold onto the Xatu's leg, and he was whimper both in pain and in fear. All is right. I wish I could say that, but we have bit of a problem here. What are these things going to do with us? "So…" I start out thinking about my words, but my thoughts were cut off course from Xatu whine.

"Could someone please help me?" It gaze at both Kadabra and I, with pleading, helpless, frighten eyes. This creep me out very much. Kadabra roll its eyes and did that blue light thing again. Which made poor Tabitha, open her mouth and float closer to me. Well it was fun while it lasted. Xatu didn't waste a moment before it rush over to the other monster, and cower behind her. I still don't get why he is so afraid of my partner.

After she roll her eyes again, Kadabra said calmly, "Follow me," and motion me and Tabitha to follow her into the dark cave. This was something that I definitely was not going for.

"Uh, let me think about it, oh yeah, no!" I stomp my foot, as I glared at the two of them. Tabitha was stand right beside me and growl angrily. There was no way I would go with them, at least not if I can help it. I would rather go back to descending to my death then that.

While it scowl at me, Kadabra said harshly, "Yes you will, unless you want to get lost and end up dead. These caves are a maze, and they are not very kind to strangers like yourself."

I simply scoff at her words and I said, "Believe it or not, I'm not incompetent when it comes to these kinds of mazes. Besides I'd rather jump off the cliff again then follow you two! Don't try to make me think I can trust you, just because you may have saved us. Because that will never, ever happen, now move out of my way or else I'll sick Tabitha on you," Tabitha then bark viciously and show off her fangs. Xatu cower behind the other monster, but Kadabra wasn't the least bit terrified. Great, now she is going to throw us off the cliff, or force us to come with them to who knows where.

But to my surprise, she didn't do either, instead she said, "Fine, have it your way," she then turn to leave but I stop her.

"Wait what? Your not going to fight us and force us to go with you?" I ask, for this was the last thing I expect.

She turn to me and said, "There is no point in forcing you to come along, but word of advice to you," she points behind her at the darkness of the cave she said, "Follow this path and you will meet a fork in the road. Take the left path and you will exit out of this place unharmed. But…," she pause for a moment, and her voice became deadly serious, "if you take the path to the right, you will be faced with your demise," she then glance at her friend, and with a simple nod, they left. They went deeper and deeper into the darkness of the cave, until we could no longer see them.

I felt confused, I continue to stand there and gaze at the pitch blackness, that the two monsters had disappeared into. They let us go, just like that? I couldn't wrap my mind around this. I mean they were monsters, evil monsters, weren't they? They were the reason why my family had to live underground. They were the reason why everything is messed up! It was their fault, it was all their fault! I wont change my mind about them just because they decided to let us live. It would take much more then that to change my stance when it came to them.

I shake my head and I went ahead into the cave, with Tabitha faithfully behind me. While I walk in deeper into the cold, darkness, I mutter, "No, never, I'll never trust them."

After awhile, we finally came to the fork in the road, there was one path to the left and one path to the right. Tabitha sat down next to me and watch me, patiently wait for my decision on which way to go. I scratch my chin, as I ponder over this. I remember what that monster had told me, "if you take the path to the right, you will be faced with your demise," face with our demise? What was over on the right path anyway? Could she had said that in order to keep us away from something, possibly extraordinary? Like treasure perhaps, but what kind of treasure? Gold, silver, or maybe something better. Maybe its a grassy field, with flowers and fireflies! Maybe its where the sun has been hidden away, being kept away by these ugly beast. Keeping it all to themselves, while we all live in never ending darkness and cold! That would be just like them! Horrible monsters, they should all be eliminated!

But then again, perhaps it was trap that the thing didn't what me to fall into. Maybe its an even more powerful, more aggressive, more mindless monster then any of the other monsters I've came across. Maybe this, Kadabra thing, really doesn't want my partner and me to get hurt? Ha, what rubbish, as if they really care! All they do is kill and nothing more! Kill, destroy, and then kill some more innocent people!

I stood there for about a moment more, as I mull over which path to take. I began to develop this urge to go to the right. I'm a type of person, who trusts their gut over anything else. If it tells me to go to the right, I'll go to the right. Regardless to almost anything else. So I went along the right path. I had a strange feeling that things would get better for me from here on out. That was until I step on a hidden explosion trap.

* * *

**KABOOM!**

_Both Reilly and Tabitha, died in a terrible explosion. The world was still blanketed in darkness and Darkrai laugh his head off._

_**THE END TO THE GREATEST ENDING EVER! XD**_

_Okay, no that is not how it ends. Reilly and Tabitha don't die. That was a joke, ha, ha, ha!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first fanfic I have put on to this account. If you are going to review this story then please kindly tell me what was good and what was bad about it. I want you all to tell me my mistakes so that I may fix them, if you'd be so kind to do so._

_Also is my character a...__**Mary Sue**__? Do you want more, or should it be trashed. Do I need a Beta Reader? __**Please respond, I work hard on this.**_

_**~The Silent Mistress~**_


	2. The Foretelling

**KABOOM!**

There was a huge explosion, that had occurred right next to me. Which had sent me through the air and straight into a rock wall. My screams echoed through out the cave! I think I broke something. Nope, I'm sure I broke something. That was one powerful explosion. The most powerful explosion trap, that I've ever seen. Where in the world do these things come from anyway?

The pain escalated, and flowed through out my body. Not to mention that there was something (probably a rock) that had dug itself into my shoulder. I could just feel the blood, as it trickled down from my shoulder. Maybe I shouldn't have taken the right path.

I had felt so certain, that I would have found something. I don't know what, but it would be something wondrous. Maybe it would be something that I had searched for, a better place to live. Something better then the caverns, that I use to live in. It would have been a blessing if I did. I could have gone back to the caverns and brought everyone there.

I thought I was going to die from those rocks, but now I'm probably going to die from this. All I wanted was a better life, for me, for my family, and everyone back at the caverns. A better life where we wouldn't have to suffer so much. I thought I could find it. I still want a chance to achieve my mission. I still want to keep hope, but its has almost slipped through my fingers entirely.

Despite all of the horrible stuff, that my partner and I have went through. For three years, I have kept hope. Hope and my partner are all I have to keep me sane. Without them, I think I would become like the laughing nun, and all the others who had went insane. I've always feared, that I would lose my hope. I feared that I would then go insane and take a gun to my head.

Sweat rolled down my forehead, as I tried to get a few breaths of air. It hurt to even breath. Everything became blurry and I felt dizzy. I thought I was about to throw up. Before everything went dark, I heard a voice, "Oh my goodness! Sister come quickly!" it sounded like the shrill, panicky voice of a young woman.

"What is it this...Whoa! Whose that?" exclaimed a much younger girl.

"I don't know, but we have to help her and fast!"

"Wow, look at all that blood,"

"Stop standing there and help me! She could be on the verge of death right now!"

"Right," maybe I won't die after all.

* * *

A little girl wandered through the darkness, with only a candle to light her way. But even that did very little to help, the darkness was to thick for a lone candle stick. The little girl was dressed in worn out rags, that did little to protect her from the cold. She shivered, as she called out in a meek voice, "Mommy, mommy where are you?" the only reply she had gotten was the sound of heavy pants. It was loud and it sounded like it came from everywhere. It was like the pants of a dog, or maybe a monster dog.

A look of pure terror appeared on the girl's pale white face, and she quickly fled into the darkness. In which had proven to be a fruitless effort to escape, for it was at her heels the whole time. For no matter where she went, and no matter how fast she ran. She would never escape them for long.

She glanced behind her, but she did not see a thing. She only heard its quick breaths, while it grew louder and louder. Whatever it was behind her, had licked its lips loudly. This had only brought more fuel to her fears and speed. She had imagined, that the thing behind her must have big, sharp teeth. That just longed to gobble her up, and she squeaked at the thought, "Get away from me!"

Salty tears mixed itself, with the large amounts of sweat. That had poured down from her forehead. Her exasperated breaths almost matched the breaths of the monster. Her heart beat was so loud, that perhaps the shrouded demon might have heard it, "There has to be a way out!" she cried.

She could have cried with joy when she had seen a bright light up ahead. Instead she made her little, bear feet move even faster. She was almost there, just a little bit more! When she had gotten to the light she stopped, for she was on the edge of a cliff! She leaned backwards, as she waved her arms frantically. She was going to fall!

Way down below her, was not a pleasant sight to see. It was a sea of decayed human corpses, as far as the eye could see. The bodies even moved, and you could barely tell one body from another. They all moved as one. She swore she had heard what sounded like desperate gasps for air from below. It was like the carpet of the dead had joined together to form a living thing!

She tried desperately not to fall, but it was to little to late. She had fallen downward, as she let loose a horrific scream of terror. She fell straight through the piles of bodies (who happened to rip like toilet paper) "Mommy!" she screamed, as they tried to grab her.

She was soon greeted by the cold, cruel darkness once again. The poor girl had curled up into a ball upon the cold floor and cried in fear, "Reilly?" a weak voice called out from within the darkness. Reilly stopped her cries and looked around to see no one.

"Mommy, is that you?" Mommy where are you?" she called out, as she had gotten to her feet, "Mommy?"

"Reilly, run away, please," a hoarse voice spoke up from behind her. Reilly turned around to see her mother bloody and battered on the ground.

"Mommy!" she cried, as she quickly ran over to her mother's side. Her mother was badly burnt, naked, and had bled very badly from the deep gashes in her back. Reilly was absolutely horrified, "Mommy, you're going to be okay, right?" she hoped with everything in her, that the answer was going to be yes.

Her mother didn't answer, her eyes were open, but they seemed to see nothing. There was an emptiness within them, that grew more and more noticeable, "Mommy, please say something," she pleaded and she continued to plea silently. Her lips would move, but nothing was spoken. While her mother's lips, remained still. She bowed her head, and soon her legs gave out from underneath her. For a long time, she had said nothing. There was no out burst of cries of pure sorrow, not even a single whimper escaped her lips. When the silence was broken it was broken by a question, "This is living?" tears poured down her cheeks, while her question echoed through out the darkness.

Then all was left silent, but it didn't last long. Until it was broken by a burst of wicked laughter. Her head shot up to see at least a hundred red eyes that glowed. They had such an evil fire within them, that it glued her to the spot. Then came the dreadful pants yet again, followed by a huge shadow dog with curved horns.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, while I found myself in a rather comfortable bed. Also in cold sweat. I haven't had that nightmare in awhile. Yet another horrible memory from my childhood rears its ugly head yet again. But there are more important matters to attend to then that, such as to find the answer to the question of, where am I? Not that I don't like the position that I'm in. I mean this is one really comfy bed. Still, I should figure out just what I've gotten myself into before I relax.

My sight was blurry at first, but when my eyes finally adjusted. I saw a white desk, with some papers stacked on it. A medicine cabinet, that was full of all shorts of strange vials. And some candles. All of this is human stuff, so this place is probably owned by a human. I smiled a little, I haven't seen another person in years. It would be nice to see a friendly face, that only increased my desire to know who lived here. Well whoever lives here, are probably the same people who had helped me back in that cave. I need to thank them for that.

I sighed and closed my eyes. But I must remember, that there are some bad people out there too. But I don't really think, that whoever had helped me out could be a bad person, surely not. Then again, you never know. My smile grew a little bit bigger, that was until I remembered something. My eyes went bug-eyed; where is Tabitha!

I tried to lift myself up, but I realized that I couldn't move one of my arms. My left arm wouldn't budge, and it felt numb to me. I looked over to see, that my entire arm had a cast on. It even covered my entire left shoulder. My left leg also had a cast over it, so I did break a few bones. I squinted my eyes when I noticed, that there was something written on the lower portion of the cast on my arm. I have no clue what it said, but it had a smily face next to it.

I used my other arm to lift myself up into a sitting position, and then I heard some faint noise from behind me. But when I tried to turn myself around to see who it was, I fell on the floor. I yelped in pain, that had flowed through out my broken arm and leg. I closed my eyes, as I tried to get up. I must look ridiculous.

"Oh dear, oh dear! You mustn't move around, you'll only make it harder for your body to fully recover! Here, let me help you back into bed," a shrilled woman's voice exclaimed, as she gently helped me back into bed. The pain was still there, but it slowly dulled down little by little. This must be the person who had helped me. She seems like a good person, "You shouldn't move around like that! If you need something, then ask me and I'll get it for you. The more you move around the longer it will take for you to heal. You're lucky that we found you and your, um friend when we did. Or else you'd might've, well you know, good thing we found you though! That rock did a bad amount of damage to your shoulder blade, but I bandaged that up nicely. Don't worry, I cleaned your wounds up thoroughly, and I gave you some special medicine. That will help relieve you of the pain, that you would have felt without it. Oh, and don't worry about you're friend. He or she is fine, he didn't have any serious injuries. That explosion just left him unconscious for awhile," she said in such a positive tone of voice. For some reason, her voice made me feel happy. I don't know why. Maybe its because she spoke with such a positive attitude. It was nice to hear. I think I'll become great friends with her, and it gave me such a relief to hear that Tabitha was okay.

I smiled and said after I had gotten somewhat comfortable "Thank you, uh whats you're name?"

"Oh, my name is Chansey, but you can call me whatever you like," she chirped happily.

"Chansey?" I said. That sounds like a strange name for a human, but many people have even weirder names then that. That reminds me, I haven't really gotten a good look at my, uh hostess, I guess you call them. I opened my eyes and my smile turned into a frown. My hostess wasn't a human at all, she was a monster! It was a fat, pink, egg shaped monster!

My body immediately tensed up, as I thought of what a horrible situation I was in. I couldn't run away, with only one leg! I can't escape her! In other words, I'm her prisoner! That she will devour, or torture then devour! That's probably why she's so fat, she's eaten people before!

"Is there something wrong? You don't look so good. Is there anything I could do for you?" she asked, with a look of concern on her face. She was trying to lead me into a comfort zone, so that I would let my guard down. That way she could kill me with ease. Never underestimate these things, since some of them are crafty. Well I'm not going to fall for it, there is no way in bloody hell I'm going to let this thing eat me!

Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense, since she could've killed me easily to begin with. I mean, I can't run away, and I've been out cold for I don't know how long. If she wanted me dead, then I would have already been dead a long time ago. It doesn't make sense, what is she trying to pull here? Is she just playing with me before she eats me? Also what about Tabitha…Oh my god! Tabitha, Tabitha, what did she do with her!

I glared at her and clinched my teeth. I then grabbed one of her stubby, little arms, with my good hand. She yelped in surprise, as I squeezed her arm tightly. I was a few inches away from her face, as I pushed myself off of the bed. I was soon on top of her, with my arms and legs on both sides of her. I spoke in the most threatening and intimidating voice I could come up with. Trust me it wasn't that hard, "Where is she! What did you do to my partner, you monster!"

"I-I-I," she stuttered. Her black eyes looked around frantically for away to escape, and she started to tremble. She looked scared, of what? Of me, maybe? She could easily throw me off of her right now, but she didn't. Why? "I-I-I didn't do anything to her. I know you don't trust pokemon, but I swear I didn't do anything to your friend, honestly!" whats a pokemon?

Oh, I understand what's going on now! I understand why she tried to lure me into a comfort zone. She had already eaten Tabitha! My grip on her tighten, and I thought I heard a bone crack. She ate my partner, she ate my partner, Tabitha is dead and its all because of her! "You ate my partner didn't you! You killed my best friend!" I yelled, as my eyes overflowed with tears.

"Y-you killed my best friend. She was the only person I had," she had stayed with me through out my entire journey. The journey, that I had dragged her into, "Now she's dead, I-I'm alone. See, I know what you were trying to do, I know you're whole plan. I'm not as stupid as you thought I was, huh? You wanted to lead me into a comfort zone, because you were to full to eat me now. You wanted to keep me alive so you could have fresh meat later, and you wanted to fatten me up didn't you? I'm just skin and bones. I'm not very appetizing to ya now am I?" I let her arm go, as I turned my hand into a fist and held it in the air, "I'm going to…" I was interrupted by a little girl's voice.

"Come on, Xatu said you have to go in there, since he is such a big chicken," it came from the door across the room. I turned my attention to the voice.

"I-I am not a-a chicken!" a guy had yelled. Wait a minute, Xatu? That green, bird thing who was so afraid of Tabitha? Its here, but who's the other person or thing?

"Bark, bark!" Tabitha? That is Tabitha! That was her bark, then, then she's not dead after all! Tears welled up in my eyes. I laid my arm down and uncurled my fist. I felt so relieved, and so very bad.

"Eeeeek!" I believe that was Xatu, who had just shrieked like a little girl, hehehe.

"Ha, bok, bok, bok," the little girl jeered and then laughed.

"D-don't make fun of me! J-just do it!" Xatu yelled.

"Bark!"

"Eeeeeek!"

"Ha, Xatu is a chicken, Xatu is a chicken, Xatu is a chicken, hahaha!" the door opened up, and a small, happy, pink monster bounced in. It was also egg shaped, and it carried, what I suppose is an egg, in a large pouch. It frowned when it saw us and looked puzzled. It then said, "What the hell?"

"Come on girl, just follow the tasty food," said another monster behind the pink one. It had slithered in, while the end of its tail was wrapped around an oran berry. It kind of looked like a snake, a small, blue snake, with a white underbelly. It had a big nose, that looked like an oval shaped, silver rock. It had fins on the sides of its head, and a little dot in the middle of its forehead. It stared at us, with an equally confused expression as the other one, "Huh, what are you guys doing?" then Tabitha walked in, and tried to take the oran berry, "Here," she said, as she dropped the oran berry.

Tabitha quickly snatched it up, ate it in one gulp, and then walked over to me, "Tabitha, you're okay," I said happily, as I scratched her head. She replied with a lick in the face.

"Uh, are we interrupting something? Is this one of those things, where everyone except two people have to leave the room? Don't you put, like something on the door knob for that?" the little, pink thing asked.

My eyes widen, "No!" both me and Chansey screamed, " No, no, no that's not what we were doing!"

"Then what are you doing on the ground?" the little snake thing asked.

"And on top of each other?" asked the little pink thing.

"Oh, she just fell on top of me, by accident of course! R-right?" said Chansey.

"Y-yeah that's right. We wouldn't do that, that would be disgusting," I said; not to mention that would be horribly wrong on so many levels. It gives me the creeps.

"Well whatever," said the pink monster, "Anyway, I'm Happiny,"so that thing's name is Happiny. Happiny, like happy, weird name.

I worked on getting myself up off of Chansey, andI realized something after a few attempts, "I can't get up," its hard to get up with one arm.

"Well I guess you're stuck like that forever! If only my sister could lift you or something crazy like that," said Happiny sarcastically.

"There is no need to be sarcastic, Happiny," Chansey said as she lifted me up, and helped me back into bed.

"Hey, whats wrong with your arm?" the blue snake asked, as she slithered closer.

"Oh, its nothing really," Chansey said quickly, as she helped me into bed. She didn't use her left arm very much to help me off of her, and when she did she looked like she was in pain. Did I really hurt her arm that much?

"Are you sure, because I can get you an oran berry or something," said the snake thing.

"Cough, goody goody, cough, two shoes, cough," said the pink monster, while she tried to cover it up with a coughing fit. The snake thing glared at her. She then wrapped its self around her and squeezed.

"Say uncle, say uncle," said the serpent.

"Never!" Happiny cried out, "Take a lode of my epic Sweet Kiss move!" sweet what?Happiny then blew a kiss at the big nose snake, and soon hearts were all around them. Well thats new, I never seen that before.

"Oh no! Happiny, Dratini, please don't fight!" Chansey pleaded after she had helped me into bed.

Happiny said, "She started it," Dratini let Happiny go, then did a little dance around the room, spin around like a top, and then toppled over. I couldn't help but giggle, it was to funny.

"So, whats you're name anyway?" Happiny asked, as she walked over to the bed.

"None of you're business," I said, you don't give strangers your name, nor do you give monsters your name either.

She glared at me and said, "Fine then, for now on you're name is None of Your Business. So what were you doing in that cave, Miss None of You're Business?" she asked, as she crossed her little arms.

"Like I said before, that's none of you're business," I said as I glared at her. It is none of her business.

"It is to my business! Besides you should be thanking me for saving you!" she said with evident smugness.

"Save me? I doubt it," I said

"Its because I'm small isn't it!" she yelled angrily.

"Yes," that and you're a monster.

"Why you!" she yelled.

"It wasn't you who saved her. It was Chansey who saved her, if memory serves, you kept poking her with a stick the entire time," said Dratini, as she slithered over to us.

"Whatever, just tell me who you are and what you were doing there!" Happiny yelled.

"None of you're business, tiny," I said with obvious annoyance, and she exploded.

"That's it! You're working for Dusknoir!" she yelled.

"Duska who?" I said; who's Dusknoir? I have no idea what this monster is on about.

"Don't deny it! You're working for Lord Dusknoir aren't you! Dusknoir, servant of Primal Dialga!" she yelled and pointed an accused finger at me. This wen't on and on forever! I never got to learn who these people are, that I apparently work for. It wasn't until Chansey shooed them away, that they finally left.

"Thank you," I said to her after awhile of nothing, but silence, "And sorry for nearly breaking your arm," I apologized quickly. There, are you happy now my conscience!

"Oh, don't worry about it. Besides I understand how you must've felt, I mean if anything were to happen to my sister. I don't know what I would do," she said.

"Your sister?" I asked.

"Happiny is my sister, you see when our parents died. I promised them, that I would take care of Happiny. She's really the most important to me, if I lost her…" she started to get over whelmed by her own emotions. You could see it plainly in her face, "I think, I would go insane and be devoured by darkness."

"It's what keeps you sane. Tabitha and hope is what keeps me sane," I said as I became consumed by my own thoughts on the subject. Really that's the only two things, that have kept me going for so long.

"Hope for what?" she asked, and I told her about my quest. About how I've searched for years, for some place better. But I left out many details, that I wouldn't want any of these things to know about.

"So where am I?" I asked. She told me, that I was in one of the many rooms of the Planetary Rescue Center. The center was almost the only rescue operation around, their goal is to help both pokemon and humans in need. The founder and leader of this operation is Kadabra (the same Kadabra from earlier) and Xatu is their cofounder. She also told me, that their leader had told her all about my distrust in pokemon. And had made her put me on a drug in order to keep me asleep during transportation, and when she cleaned my wounds. She said they didn't want me to wake up and freak out when she tended to my wounds. Of course, I don't really like the fact that they had drugged me. Actually, it kind of disturbs me.

I also asked her who Duskinor and Dialga are, but she didn't give me an answer before she ran out the door. On a quest to help some other patient who had groaned loudly on and on.

I closed my eyes, as my partner laid down beside my bedside. She seems like a really genuinely nice and caring pokemon. That doesn't mean I should place my trust in her, and I still haven't given up on my mission. There has to be some place out there, thats not in such a horrible condition, there just has to be.

I glanced over at a corner of the room, and noticed that there were two crutches. I smiled, and got Tabitha to bring them to me. Once I got a hang of the using the crutches, I limped over to the door. It wasn't locked, "Okay Tabitha, time to bust out of here!'

I opened the door slowly and looked out into the hall. No one on the left and no one on the right. I limped out into the hallway, with my partner by my side. I closed the door, as quietly as possible, and I was on my way down the dimly lit halls.

I limped down the passage way, as I tried to not make a sound. It was quiet, maybe a little to quiet. I kept on the alert and constantly looked behind me. No one was there, lets hope it stays that way. On the left side of the rock wall, there was an old steel door. I looked around quickly, and then pressed my ear against the door. While I covered my other ear, I didn't hear a thing. I looked around quickly once again before I slowly opened the door. I opened it only enough to let me see inside.

It was dark, but I could see nothing other then some boxes. I opened the door fully which made it speak loudly. I jumped a little, that startled me. I quickly looked out in the hall, and yet again I saw no one. I took one of the candles from the wall and closed the door. My partner and I started to search for away out of this place, but all we found were some strange papers with footprints on them. Why would you put footprints on paper? Weird. Other then that we found nothing.

We left the room and found a few other doors too. All contained nothing really, except, for one room. In one room, we found a weird book, that sat open on a desk. With lit candles around it; my better judgement told me to leave. Since lit candles are a sign that someone has been here, and odds are they will probably come back soon.

But my curiosity got the better of me, and I soon examined the book. It was already opened to a page, that had a picture of a strange, blue gear surrounded by a green circle. I stared at the picture for awhile; I felt that blue gear is important somehow, but how? I then heard a thud from behind me and I jumped. I quickly turned around, and saw that Tabitha had just knocked over what use to be a large stack of books. We quickly left the room after that, but that gear is still on my mind.

I came upon another door yet again, but hopefully this one will lead me to an exit. I pressed my ear to the door, there was not a single sound behind it. I slowly turned the knob and peeked inside. Crap…

On the other side of the door, a few feet away stood Xatu, and he stared straight at me. Then he screamed, but not in a funny, scared kind of way, but more in a battle cry kind of way, "Whaaaah!

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, I thought this was some kind of security alarm tactic. I stumbled backwards and fell over on the floor.

"Bark, bark!"

"I have seen the not to distant future!" Xatu screamed dramatically.

"What?" the future, he seen the future?

"You!" Xatu screamed, as he pointed his wing at me.

"Me?" I exclaimed, as I pointed a finger at myself.

"Yes, you are going to be our savior!" he cried dramatically. Other pokemon showed up, and they all probably wondered what was going on. I wondered that myself.

"S-savior?" what in the world is he on about?

"Yes, you have a special ability!"

"I do?" I have a special ability, that I didn't even know about?

"Yes, an ability called the Dimensional Scream!" well there is a lot of screaming going on and its freaking me out.

"D-Dimensional Scream?"

"Yes, you will go out and discover why the plant is paralyzed! Along with Grovyle, one of our field ag-" bang! Before he could finish what he was going on about, Kadabra came in and beat him over the head with a frying pan.

Xatu laid unconscious on the floor, while Kadabra looked at us and said, "He forgot to take his medication today."

"And that's why you hit him over the head with a frying pan?" I asked, something about that doesn't seem right.

She messed with the frying pan a little before she replied with a, "Yes," okay its official, this place is messed up. I have to get out of here before I get hit in the head with a frying pan, "Okay everyone, there's nothing more to see here. Please go back to your rooms, thank you. My partner just had a little mental brake down, I promise it won't happen again,"everyone started to leave, but I just sat there, as I tried to figure out what just happened.

Did he really have some short of mental brake down, or was it something else? What's a Dimensional Scream, what does he mean by planet paralyzed, and who is Grovyle? I don't, I don't quite think, that he had a mental brake down, "Are you sure he was having a mental brake down?" I asked, I think he was about to tell me something, that she didn't want anyone to know about. But what could that be, what could she be hiding?

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked.

"Nope, Chansey told me that I could leave, so could you point me to the exit," I said, I might as well try to get her to tell me where the exit is. But just when I thought she would tell me how to get out of here, guess who came up to us.

"Oh no! Poor Xatu, what happened to him? Why does he have a big bump on his head?" said Chansey, as she ran up to us. She then examined the big bump on his head.

But before Kadabra could answer, I decided to answer for her, "Kadabra hit him over the head with a frying pan," Chansey looked surprised by this.

"What, why would you do that? Xatu is your partner, its not very partner like to hit him in the head with a frying pan!" she exclaimed; I'll have to agree with her on that. I mean I wouldn't hit my partner over the head with a frying pan.

Once again, I answered for Kadabra, "Because he forgot to take his medication,"

Chansey looked confuse by this, while Kadabra glared at me.

"What medication? I didn't know he…" she stopped in mid sentence, "Oh that medication, uh yes, yes I remember now. Uh, anyway come along Reilly, we have to go back to your room," she said, as she helped me up off the floor.

Kadabra glared at me once again and said, "I thought you said you could leave."

"Can't blame me for trying," I replied.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, and please tell me what you think. Is she still an okay character?

Hope you get better, Mewtwelve.

_**~The Silent Mistress~ **_


	3. What are You Trying to Protect?

I am switching to 3rd person P.O.V for proubebly through out the rest of the story. I feel that I can be more descriptive and that I mighte be able to tell the story better in this point of view.

* * *

"Huh, what are you guys talking about?" Chansey inquire curiously as she eyes her leader closely.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Reilly said quickly as she tries to lift herself up off the floor. Which prove to be both awkward and nearly impossible, she only succees in getting her butt off the ground for a few moments before wobbling and falling onto her broken arm. She bit down on her tongue hard enough that blood drip down her lips as the familiar feeling of pain rush through her body. She then immediately push herself off of her arm and lay on her back with blood trickling down her neck.

"Oh dear!" Chansey cry and hurry over to the girl's side. Tabitha was already there whimpering and cleaning up the red liquid. Reilly stare up at the ceiling with a rather daze look in her eyes. At that moment she silently decides that she would just lay there for awhile before trying that again, "Oh dear, are you alright?" she ask like a worry mother.

Reilly raise an eyebrow, "Do I look alright?" was this an honest question or was the nurse mocking her?

After a few short moments the nurse finally said, "Here, why don't you let me help you up and onto-"

"No," she said coldly, "I can do it myself," she hope. She wasn't about to take any help from a pokemon. Tabitha look warily over at the nurse and then at Kadabra. Her owner's icy voice and the mustache female being only a few feet away watching them made her feel uneasy. She didn't feel that the pink creature pose much of a threat, but that other one is somewhere in between. Either way she wasn't going to take her watchful eyes off of either of them and she would be ready to strike when necessary.

The nurse ignore her comment and came closer to the girl reaching out to her with one hand, "Oh but-"

"No," Reilly snap and slap the nurse's hand away. The nurse stagger back with a hurtful look on her face. While Tabitha growl ready to leave fatal bites on the pokemon, but was signal by her master to remain put. Reilly glare at the nurse and then at the mustard color pokemon. Her steel gray eyes turn back towards the nurse and she study her closely. '_What is her game?'_ she wonder, "I told you I don't need nor want your help. I can do it myself."

Frowning, the nurse ask, "How?" Reilly was silent, she open her mouth only to close it again. How was she going to get up exactly? She didn't want to fall on her arm again, that was just to painful. Her cheeks turn a light shade of red, not from anger but from embarrassment from the fact that she was in a helpless state. But despite being in a rather difficult and annoying predicament, Reilly would much rather fall on her arm again then take the creature's help.

While glaring at the nurse she try again to get herself off of the ground, only accepting the help of her partner. Chansey didn't like seeing the girl struggle painfully off of the floor, "Oh, please let me help-" she said reaching out towards the girl, only to have Tabitha snap at her, causing her to quickly retract her hand before she got bit.

"I said no, do you not understand what that means?" Reilly said coldly once more and hurt the kind pokemon's feelings.

Kadabra walk over to the nurse, with Tabitha snarling and watching her closely as her master use her as a buttress. Kadabra said calmly, "Miss Chansey, let her be; besides there are some things I would like to ask you,"

Chansey turn from the girl over to her boss, "Yes Miss," she look at her boss with a slightly worry expression for her boss's was wearing a grave expression that could possible mean that not all was well at the center. Reilly was only half listening to them and was mostly absorb in the difficult task at hand.

"Your patient here told me that you had given her permission to leave the center. Is that true Miss Chansey?" Kadabra inquire. Reilly look over at Kadabra and could tell that past her coolness she was really tick off. Something that Tabitha already sense and had the, Be On Alert bell ringing in her head. The only one who was clueless to this fact was the nurse herself.

Chansey's face scrunch up in perplexity as she look at her boss closely. It was as if Kadabra suddenly spoke in nonsensical gibberish and the nurse had to decode it somehow, "What? Of course I wouldn't allow her to leave," She then gesture her boss's attention over to the topic of their conversation, as if the reason as to why she couldn't leave was plain obvious, "Does she look like she is in the type of condition to go out into this cold, cruel world? Full of terribly rabid pokemon who would attack her willy nilly? I mean she has two broken limbs," she emphasize her point with a finger point to Reilly's damage limbs.

"It's okay, I have another pair I can use," Reilly said simply as she hope that the two pokemon would allow her to leave. To her that was the only way she could get out of here since she couldn't go into either fight or flight mode in her current condition. She understood the risks, but that didn't matter to her as long as she was away from these monsters' strange territory. Even though these pokemon appear to mean her no harm, that didn't shake off the feeling of ever present danger that to her seem to lurk around every corner.

"What, no, no, no you can't leave here in your condition! You'll, you'll die if you do! I mean what if a pokemon attacks you?" Chansey ask in a shrill voice. What was she thinking? Does this girl have death wish or something?

"I'll improvise then, I can take care of myself just fine," she states this as an absolute fact, if she could have survive on her own for as long as she did then this shouldn't prove to be such a huge hinderance to her, at least in her opinion. But something about this both befuddle her and invoke her curiosity, "Why do you care anyway?" for the nurse this was an easy question to answer.

"I care for all of my patients, its simply my nature. And I can't stand to allow someone, someone who still has some light in them, get kill when I might have help prevent it from happening," she explain with the hopes that she would make the girl understand that she did care about her well being and was not going to hurt her in any way.

Reilly narrow her eyes suspiciously at the pokemon, trying to determine whether or not she was sincere. _'Of course not, she is a demon and demons always lie,'_ said the voice of her grandmother coming from inside her head. The girl glare at the nurse, thats right, demons always lie, "Wow, you know for a moment there you almost sounded sincere. So much so that I think I might weep," Reilly said sarcastically and Chansey frown at this, "But I think you should take a few more years to work on your acting abilities. Maybe then you'll might actually be able to trick some other human into believing that you actually can somehow conjure up some form of compassion."

The nurse stares at the girl for a moment with hurt written all over her face. She was then about to speak, but her attempt at that was put to a stop by Kadabra, "So allow me to get a clear picture of the situation. Miss Chansey you did not give her permission to leave the center, correct?"

"Of course," Chansey said turning her full attention to her boss.

"Then did you perhaps give her permission to wander around the facility, alone?"

"What? of course not! I know the rules Miss, not to let patients wander around unintended! You know I would never break them!" Chansey exclaim defensively.

"Then would you kindly explain to me why your patient is doing just that," Kadabra try to maintain a calm tone of voice but there were obvious hints of anger in it.

Chansey was silent for a few moments before she exclaim in a rush panic, "Oh no, Miss I didn't let her go free, honest! I locked the door and everything!" Reilly slowly back away from the two females.

"Really, you really locked the door and everything?" Kadabra ask as her true emotion became more and more visible. Even Chansey was beginning to see it. Reilly wonder what was going to happen next. From what she figure they were going to have an all out brutal battle. Which would be good for her since then she could easily slip away, and in which she is already attempting to by slowly walking backwards.

Chansey pause for another few short moments, "I-I thought I did. I'm sorry Miss, I'm so sorry!" she clasp her stubby hands together and wave them up and down franticly. She felt so horribly embarrass and hope that her boss would not begin to think of her as incompetent, "It will never happen again Miss, I promise," she then stare at the ground in shame.

Kadabra turn her attention away from the humiliated creature over to Reilly and the girl's canine companion, "And where do you think you're going?" the leader didn't even bother to cover up her irritation, her eyes were narrow into a scowl and Reilly thought she saw what resemble a pulsating vain on the side of the pokemon's head. Tabitha took her stand in front of the girl and snarl menacingly, ready to attack. But before she could get the chance, her mater grab her neck, signaling her to stay.

"Oh, I'm just going back to my room is all," Reilly said casually taking another step backwards. Wearing a bright, toothy smile on her face as she try not to appear suspicious.

Kadabra glower at her, "How stupid do you think I am?" _'Very,'_ Reilly thought as she mentally laugh. She only smile innocently as the pokemon's ugly look intensify, "How long have you been out of your room?" the center's leader ask in a tone that suggests that to her this was something very serious.

Reilly return the glare with one of her own. She was about to speak but was beaten to the punch by Chansey, "Oh, Miss she couldn't have been out here to long. Surely she didn't disturb anything in the center," she said frantically with a look of both desperation and fear. Reilly notice this and couldn't help but wonder what was the cause of it. Was the poor nurse trying to protect her from something? It appear that way. The pink pokemon then turn to her, "Isn't that right, you didn't leave your room for long. Of course you didn't, its not to far from here. Only a short distance away," which was a lie since Reilly was sure she had wander around here for what seem like hours, but she went along with it and nods. Her eyes never left Kadabra's face.

"Did anything that idiot said made any sense to you?" Kadabra question as both her and Reilly lock eyes with each other. She could see something in those evil eyes that caught her attention; they look as equally fearful as Chansey's, maybe even more. All kinds of conspiracy plots fill her mind, some of them reasonable while most of them were flat out absurd, but it was obvious they were trying to hide something, "Did anything he said made sense to you, yes or no?" she demand an answer, but Reilly was to busy with her observation of the situation to respond right now. The psychic type was indeed fearful.

"No," _'but of what?'_

"Have you ever heard of a pokemon that goes by the name Lord Dusknoir?" Kadabra ask with eyes that were dimly glowing a light blue._ 'What are they trying to protect?'_

"Yes, but I don't know who that is," _'Do they really consider me a possible threat and whats with the glowing eyes?_' Reilly was expecting herself to be floating in mid air soon and then be fling at the wall behind her.

"And Primal Dialga, have you ever met him?" _'If I did know their secret, whatever it is, who am I going to tell?'_

"Look, why are you even asking me these questions in the-" '_Unless this secret has something to do with me.'_

"Just answer the question, yes or no. Can you do that?" Kadabra ask irritably. _'Maybe it was something deadly?'_ It gave the girl goosebumps just thinking about all the possibilities.

"No, like Dusknoir I don't know who that person is either," _'Are they planing to kill me later, is that it?_ _Demons kill everything, that has to be it.'_ Kadabra study her closely determining whether or not she was telling the truth. Chansey was watching the two girls with worry written all over her face. Tabitha's feelings of uneasiness increase by her owner's own nervousness and thought that they may to have to fight for their lives soon.

A child's voice inside Reilly's head ask, _'Why all the questions? Perhaps whatever they are trying to hide has something to do with the questions. So they may not be interested in killing you,'_ she begin to feel a little bit easier and far more curious, _'At least not yet.'_

Satisfy with the results of the interrogation, Kadabra turn to Chansey and said sternly, "Take her back to her room and this time make sure to lock the door," she then levitates the out cold bird a few feet off the ground and was on her way down the dark hall with him floating after her. Before she disappear from sight she call back, "And Miss Chansey we shall talk more about this incident later," then she was gone.

"Yes Miss," Chansey whisper meekly and then turn to Reilly with a warm smile, "Come along then, we have to get back to your room," Reilly frown and quickly glance behind her into the corridor that the two other pokemon went through. She didn't want to go along with her, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. She was not in the shape to fight or to run away. She then glance down at her companion who in turn stare back at her. Both wonder what the other one was thinking in terms of the situation. Reilly let out a deep sigh of defeat, while in the back of her mind she wish that Tabitha could some how pull a third option out of thin air. As the three went on their way through the dimly lit halls, Reilly smile mischievously, _'Then again, maybe we won't have to go all the way with her after all.'_

"By the way, Chansey."

"Yes?"

"Where's my bag?"

"Uh…."

* * *

As the three females proceed to their destination, the two psychic pokemon pass through a maze of dark and narrow corridors all the way to the lowest level of the facility. They made their way into a room that only a small, special group of pokemon knows the existence of. The center's leader place her partner gently on the stone floor before going and lighting the torches on the wall.

It was a small, circular room with stone walls that were cover with all shorts of maps, charts, and research papers, many of whom had large Xs, circles, arrows, and writing that look like chicken scratch, were all written in bright, red ink. The only note worthy aspect of the writing was that it was either written in unknown or in one of the many forms of the human calligraphy. In which only an extremely small number of pokemon are knowledgeable enough to read. In the middle of the room was a large, round, wooden table with a total of five, badly worn chairs.

Kadabra sat down next to the unconscious bird and glare angrily at his sleeping form. She promise herself that once he wakes up she would punch him so hard in the face that it would leave a nasty bruise. She wouldn't have to wait long for the opportunity for Xatu was slowly waking up. He blink a few times before lifting himself up into a sitting position, "Good morning," he said happily, the previous incident that involve a frying pan to the head had completely left his mind. He then notice the I-want-to-kill-you look on his friend's face, "What's the matter with you?" her reply to his question was a punch in the face. This was the last thing he had expect to wake up to. She had gotten him right in his left eye. He turn to his partner and exclaim, "What did you do that for!"

"Because you're a dame idiot thats why, what were you thinking? You could have endanger Grovyle and our whole mission could have gone up in flames!" she shouts with ferocious eyes that made the bird horribly frighten. He slowly crawl backwards towards the table.

"Wha, what did I do?" he ask like a scare child in front of a large, angry adult male who had a belt in hand.

"Oh nothing much, just the fact that you almost blurted out that we are trying to rewrite history! Or at least you probably would have if I hadn't stop you!" Xatu rub the back of his head and found a large bump the size of a golf ball. He now remember that he was hit really hard, but everything else before that was lost to him, "What were you thinking idiot?"

"Uh…." he drawn a blank, "I can't remember."

Kadabra hold up the frying pan for him to see and smile evilly, "Well perhaps a few whacks from this frying pan could help refresh your memory," there was a hint of amusement in her serious / angry tone, but he didn't hear it since he was to frighten for his own sake.

He cover his head with his wings and said, "I-I think I remember now," and he did. Sometimes threats of violence could be a good method to motivate someone to remember things. He place a wing over his beak as if he remember something shocking, "That, that girl," he said slowly as he remember his thought process during that moment with Reilly, "She's the key."

Kadabra had to fight the urge to beat him silly with the frying pan, "Another dream, damn it Leon do I have to tie you up and leave you down here?" she ask irritably. Leon is the name that was given to him by a friend, a human friend long ago. Now only a few living pokemon on this planet knows him by it, and they choose not to call him that in public for safety reasons, "If you keep spewing out information to the world all because of stupid dreams-"

"It wasn't a dream, it was a vision of the future!" Leon argue.

"Leon," she starts off but sighs before she continue, "I've stopped counting how many times we've had this conversation. Its probably been about a thousand times, but yet you still refuse to accept reality. And I'm quite tired of it, Leon you cannot. I repeat, CANNOT see into the future like your ancestors," since time had stop moving it had also put an end to the xatus' ability to see into the future and the past.

"But it wasn't a dream, I know I've thought that some of my dreams were actually visions. But I'm sure that this one is a true, genuine vision of our future success!" he exclaim happily while he brim with hope that sparkle in his eyes. Kadabra made a mental note to later gag, tie him up, then leave him down here, "Oh, you must here it Morgan! It is truly a message from Him!" like Xatu, Kadabra also had a nickname that only a few pokemon know about and was not use in public for the same reasons.

Morgan said nothing, at the start of all this madness she would humor him and even pretend to consider his dreams as actual visions. But after a few hundred times of this it became to much of an annoyance, "Oh, of course you must want to know about it. I promise you Morgan that this is truly a message from the all mighty Himself!" thats what he had said the last one-hundred time. She continue to remain quiet since there was no point in protesting. He would just do it anyway.

"You know that girl who we had met at Death Fall's cliffs just a few miles from our headquarters. Do you know her name?" he ask and then glance at his partner and notice that she look quite bored. Leon couldn't help but frown upon the lack of enthusiasm, "Come on Morgan, you could at least try to look somewhat intrested," he whine.

"Leon, I can't perform miracles," she reply flatly.

This sadden him, but he try to ignore it and move on, "Well I know it, the girl's name is…" he pause as he search through his mind for the name, "Reilly, its Reilly," he said more to himself then to his friend. He then turn his back to her in order to to go through his thoughts, "At least I think so," he whisper to himself and then peer over at his friend to see if she had heard him or not, "Yes, her name is Reilly," he exclaim and whirl around to face his expressionless friend.

"Reilly Witherston, thats her name. So anyway, Reilly has a special ability called," he pause for dramatic effect as he hope it would entice his friend's curiosity. No such luck, "The dimensional scream! Oh but you must be wondering what this ability does my dear Morgan," not really, "I shall answer your question, it is an ability that allows the gifted user to see into both the future and the past. However, there are specific conditions that must be met for it to work and those conditions are…."

"That Miss Reilly must be near a time gear and a pokemon who she trusts must be present. We've spent so long trying to find out how this whole time stop mess came about and almost all of our searches had ended in vain. But with this girl and her gift, we shall find the answers to our questions in no time. Much quicker in fact then our dear old professor, may he rest in peace."

"You must be wondering about the second condition. Well, who among our agents would be the best choice for the job? Grovyle of course, its only appropriate that he would be the one to finish what his father had started. Besides, I think Grovyle and Reilly would work well together. At least I hope," he whisper the last part to himself. The All Mighty had given him mix messages on that and two different out comes. Happiness or death, comfort or blood the last outcome scare the crap out of him. But he was hesitant on telling Morgan about this, he even try to ignore that last possible outcome as best he could. Instead he focus on the first outcome and smile to himself.

He then finally notice the glare on his friend's face, "What?"

"You're an idiot."

* * *

Reilly lay bound to a small cot by tight leather straps, while her partner lay on the floor chain to the wall on the other side of the room. Tabitha's displease growls were muffle by the leather muzzle. Reilly continue to examin the crack in the ceiling for what seem to her as a ridiculously long eternity, "If only," she began in a dry voice and then let out a long sigh before she continue, "If only I had my dagger on me then we wouldn't be in this mess. Well that, and if I could use my limbs," she sigh again.

She close her eyes and remember the nurse's reactions to some of her questions. She had ask about the things Xatu had said, and about who this Lord Dusknoir and this Primal Dialga was. Apparently Primal Dialga was the ruler of the planet and Dusknoir was the chief of police. This surprise her since if this guy was really the ruler of the land, then why is it that she hadn't heard of him before? Then again, her knowledge on pokemon and matters that surrounds them is very limited. Besides neither of them had any interest in humans and rarely ever bother with them.

As for the dimensional scream ability, Chansey said she never heard of it before and was sure that it didn't exist. Besides humans don't have magical powers like pokemon do and the ones that do claim to have powers are frauds. Reilly didn't even know why she even bother since there was nothing magical about her. She remember how when she was a kid she once try to hypnotize one of her teachers into giving her a tasty apple, but it ends with a ruler slap across her face for the attempt of witch craft.

She then remember the nurse's peculiar reaction to the question, "Who is this Grovyle?" The nurse had tense up and didn't breath for a moment. The nurse then asked her where she had heard that name, while her sweat became visible. After she had told the nurse where and asked her what the name meant to her, obviously it had importance to it. The nurse lied and said she had never heard of that name before, which Reilly knew was a load of bull.

Reilly couldn't help but wonder if this Grovyle was the secret they were trying to hide. Kadabra had rush in when Xatu mention Grovyle and hit him with a frying pan. It was probably meant to keep him quiet. Either that, or Reilly's earlier theory that all these creatures are like the people that are put in restrain jackets, may actually be true. Maybe Grovyle is an outlaw and is hiding here in order to avoid capture by this Dusknoir fellow. And the pokemon that live here are trying to keep him a secret? If thats the case, then they're not doing a good job of hiding it, at least from what she has seen. Kadabra probably was afraid that Reilly might have stumble upon Grovyle and would tell Dusknoir about it.

Reilly smile and let out a low chuckle, if she did fine Grovyle she wouldn't tell Dusknoir about it. This whole mess that these pokemon had gotten themselves wrap up into didn't involve her. Grovyle being found or him still out there running around made no difference to her. She would just sit back and enjoy the show, which she was enjoying immensely. This was like one of those detective stories with her being the detective. However, in this one the problem solving detective didn't care if the crook was still at large or was behind bars. Instead the great Reilly Holmes only sat and enjoy in the pokemon giving her new things to ponder over. She wasn't going to use the clues to track down the thief or whatever he was. Speaking of which, what did he do in the first place? Just another brain teaser for her to go over and enjoy. She turn her head over to her miserable looking partner and said, "You'd be an excellent Dr. Watson," she smile as the dog just look confuse.

Still there was another thought that her mind try digest: time had crumble and dissolve long ago. It astonish the nurse at how Reilly didn't come to that conclusion long ago. Since it was pretty obvious if one bothers to look outside. The sun and the moon never shows up, the wind doesn't blow, and everything, such as water, is at a stand still. It probably had something to due with the fact that in the tiny community that she grew up in the elders had created the illusion of time.

In the middle of her village there stood a badly worn, average grandfather clock that kept order. Even though time had stop it didn't effect the clock's inner workings. It would always ring at 12 for the afternoon and 12 for the evening. As for the lack of Sun, the elders had told her that they were in Hell and there is no Sun in Hell. Others claim that it was the demons' or pokemons' fault. While a few had said that they were actually in another dimension, where there never was and never will be a Sun.

She smile a little as she reminisce in the memories of her old home, Hooverville. One of the village's many eccentrics thought that it fit the village perfectly since it was like a shantytown from America's great Depression. He was a historical nut that always wore a dust mask and always use to say to nobody in particular, "I'm ready for your black blizzards you bastards," everybody in the village was some kind of nutty.

Tabitha lift her head up at the sound of the door being unlock and open. Chansey appear with a friendly smile and an old, ragged, gray rucksack. Reilly's eyes widen when she realize that the bag was her's and then tense up. 'She's not going to taunt me with it is she?' She said to herself as eyes focus on the bag so much so that wherever the bag move the girl's eyes were sure to follow. The nurse could so easily use this to get back at the girl for the bruises she had receive earlier, but she wasn't mean enough to do such a thing.

"Now then, I'll give you your bag and unstrap you so you can go through it. But you must first promise me, that you are not going to attack me like you did earlier," she receive a quick nod as an answer, "Good," she said happily and place the bag on the floor as she went to unstrap the girl's wrist. When the nurse went back to pick up the bag, a book fell out that caught both girls' attention immediately. Chansey pick up the book and examine it; the book was leather bound and had a large, four pointed star embroidered with black thread on its cover. It look like Reilly has taken painstakingly good care of it and from what Chansey could tell there were barely any scratches or tears on either side of it. The nurse was about to trace the star with her stubby hand, but Reilly swiftly snatch the book right out of her hands before she could do so.

Reilly scowl at the nurse as she clutch the book close to her chest with one arm. She growl through her teeth like a dog,"Don't, you, touch, this, ever."

The nurse had an expression of both disappointment and curiosity, "Why?"

"Because you'll ruin it," she snaps.

"I won't ruin it, I promise," the nurse try to reassure the girl. The fact that the girl was being so possessive over the thing, and that despite all of the aggressive pokemon attacks she must have endured she still manga to keep it safe. Made the nurse even more interested in the book as if it was some short of mysterious relic.

"Well to bad I don't trust your promises," Reilly snap again which cause a hurt expression to appear on the nurse's face.

"Whats so important about it anyway?" Chansey ask as she step closer to the girl and stares at the book in fascination.

Reilly glance down at the book and then respond with, "Its, how should I say this. Its short of a family heirloom. Its a photo album that has pictures of my world," Reilly try to explain.

"What do you mean? You mean from your old home?"

Reilly shook her head and smirk; thoroughly amuse by how Chansey was taking such an interest in it, "No, when I say my world I mean pictures of the human world."

Chansey stare at the photo album in aw, "Really, is, is there a sun in the human world?" The nurse remember when she was only a happiny all of the stories and fairytales she was told about the human world. About how in the human world inanimate objects would magically come to life and move people from one place to another. How in the human world you could talk to someone miles away using a funny looking device that was literally glued to the side of a person's head. Which made Chansey wonder why the girl didn't have the device glue to her head. Maybe thats why she's so cranky.

"Yep."

"Are there things like stars and moons in your world?" this was just blowing her mind away. She never ever seen the moon or stars, and if Reilly could show her a picture of them then….

"Yep, but only one moon"

"And trees?"

"Of course."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course you can," Reilly said with a mischievous smirk. Chansey smile brightly as she wait patiently for the girl to allow her to dive into the photo album of another world. Reilly's smile became bigger and bigger, while Chansey's smile became smaller and smaller as time went by.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"I thought you were going to let me see it."

"I am."

"Huh?"

"You're seeing it right now," Reilly snicker as Chansey whine like a little kid.

* * *

"Now that was both rude and uncalled for," Leon said hotly in response to being called an idiot.

"Called for since its true," said Morgan, "Do you have any idea what you just said? Dimensional scream, theres no such thing! Not only that, but do you honestly and I mean honestly think for one moment, that a partnership between Grovyle and that human could ever work out?"

Leon fumble a bit with his wings before he reply with, "We had a human as a partner before"

Morgan let out a long sigh, "Yes we did, but that was us and those two are a completely different case. You've seen it for yourself, that human absolutely despises pokemon. Not to mention the fact that Grovyle wouldn't be to keen of the idea of being pair up with anybody, especially not with an uncooperative, snarky human girl. There is just no way," she then turns to leave.

Leon look disappointed as he stare gloomily at the floor. He knew that there was going to be some problems with having them team up and everything. But still despite their own faults, maybe just maybe the two of them could find some common ground, "But we wont know if we don't try," Leon whisper.

Suddenly without warning, Morgan whirl around and grab Leon by his wings. He let out startle eep! as he was face to face with a furious kadabra, "Don't you dare try to bring this up at the meeting or else I will have your head!" and with that Morgan storm off and slam the door behind her. Leon sink to the floor, what was he going to do? He was very fond of his head.

* * *

Reilly slowly open her eyes and let out a long, wide yawn. She must have worn herself out after all of her attempts to free herself from her bindings. How long has she been asleep? She then slowly look over to her bag that was place on the left side of her head. She glare at it when she remember that everything was in it except her dagger. Which made sense as to why they took it out. But still she was not happy about that, nor about the simple fact they had gone through her bag in the first place.

She try again to free her wrist from the straps, to her surprise they had loosen their hold on her. Someone must have loosen them while she was asleep. Either that or all that determined force pay off. Now heres a new question for her to ponder over, who loosen the straps? With little force she was able to free herself from her bindings.

Taking her crutches, she slowly got off the cot and went over to Tabitha. Surprisingly she was feeling lot better after her deep sleep. Her body no longer ache, and her cast limbs were feeling like they were on a steady and fast road to recovery. Reilly free her companion from her loathsome restrains. The canine lick her owner's hand to express her gratitude.

Reilly smile down at her partner and said, "Poor, poor Tabitha, it must have been irritating to have that stupid muzzle on," she scratch behind the dog's ear affectionately, "They're the ones who needs a muzzle," Reilly then look over at the door, "I wonder," she then approach the door and found to her delight that it wasn't lock. Maybe whoever had loosen her straps had also kept the door unlock for her, either that or Chansey had once again forgot to lock it. Either way she was out of here. She grab her bag and said happily, "Come on Tabitha, we are defantly busting out of here."

Soon after that, Reilly finds what appears to be a store room. She went over to one of the few white cabinets that line the other side of the room and rummage through them. To her luck she was able to fine some berries, orbs and a few 'special' seeds. She smile to herself, she was going to be well prepare for the dangers that lie ahead. Now if only she could find her dagger. While Reilly pretty much grab everything in sight, she fail to notice the person behind her. It was only when Tabitha growl that she quickly turn around, which almost cause her to fall over, to face a human boy.

* * *

By gosh I'm finally done with this chapter! Well anway I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor and I'm already working on chapter 4_._ **(FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS FIC: I am going to edite and rewrite chapter 2.** I felt that I wasn't protraying Reilly correctly in that chapter, I was trying to ease up on her bad quilties but I feel misrepersented her by doing so. Also I would enjoy taking another chance at Reilly's nightmare scene and make it more discriptive. (the funest scene to write) As for future chapters, there will be other humans and I must warn you that there will be voilance in later chapter. (proubebly in chapter 5) Also Grovyle appears in chapter 5 I believe.

In the next chapter, I'll give my theory on why there are humans in land that was origenally infested with nothing but pokemon, and Reilly is once again put into danger. (poor Reilly)

Please review give me your thoughts on this chapter and anything I might want to fix or change in the last chapter.

**_~The Silent Mistress~_**


End file.
